


Uwagi z dzienniczka

by Mierzeja



Series: Dziewica Slytherinu [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierzeja/pseuds/Mierzeja
Summary: Dodatek do serii "Dziewica Slytherinu"





	1. Uwagi z dzienniczka Chomika

UWAGI Z DZIENNICZKA CHOMIKA

1.09.  
Panna Mirtle rozbiera Dziewicę.  
Severus Snape

1.09.  
Czy mogę zapytać, co uwagi panny Mirtle robią w dzienniczku mojej córki?  
Wiesław Chomik

2.09.  
Uprzejmie donoszę, iż Pańska córka pożycza swój dzienniczek osobom niepowołanym.  
Severus Snape

2.09.  
Uprzejmie donoszę, iż zauważyłem.  
Wiesław Chomik

3.09.  
Uprzejmie donoszę, iż Pańska córka natarczywie domaga się udzielenia głosu, a na moją odmowę reaguje nieadekwatnie do swojego wieku.  
Severus Snape

3.09.  
A dokładnie w jaki sposób?  
Wiesław Chomik

4.09.  
Pańska córka obraża się, chowa za podręcznikiem i łokciami dewastuje ingrediencje panny Mirtle.  
Severus Snape

4.09.  
Oświadczam, że to zachowanie właściwe mojej córce.  
Wiesław Chomik

5.09.  
Panna Mirtle rozbiera Dziewicę.  
Severus Snape

5.09.  
Uwaga tej treści już się pojawiła w dzienniczku mojej córki. Chciałbym więc wiedzieć, co konkretnie uczyniła panna Mirtle. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że dzienniczek mojej córki ponownie został użyczony.  
Wiesław Chomik

8.09.  
Nie jestem upoważniony do prezentacji natury działalności panny Mirtle. Zmuszony jestem poinformować Pana o braku zainteresowania przedmiotem prezentowanym przez Pańską córkę.  
Severus Snape

8.09.  
Andy zabrała mi prawy pantofel.  
Samantha Search

8.09.  
Konkretniej prawy pantofel czarny, skórzany, na obcasie pięciocentymetrowym, z klamrą matową. I wcale nie zabrałam, tylko chciałam obejrzeć!  
Andromeda Mirtle

8.09.  
I Chomik wcale nie była niezainteresowana przedmiotem. Ona walczyła z tłuczkiem do moździerza zaczarowanym przez Malfoya.  
Samantha Search

9.09.  
Pańska córka pożycza swój dzienniczek na prawo i lewo.  
Severus Snape

9.09.  
Nie na prawo i lewo, ale przyjaciółkom.  
Samantha Search, Andromeda Mirtle i Beatrycze U. Masłowska

10.09.  
Pańska córka rozmawia na moich zajęciach.  
Severus Snape

10.09.  
Ale to był rozmowa na temat!  
Samantha Search

10.09.  
Moja córka zazwyczaj uważa na zajęciach.  
Wiesław Chomik

11.09.  
Pańska córka nie uważa na zajęciach.  
Jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę tutaj gryfoński wpis, to zostaną wyciągnięte konsekwencje.  
Severus Snape

11.09.  
Nie wyobrażam sobie takiej sytuacji.  
Helena Chomik

12.09.  
Pańska córka zdewastowała swoje miejsce pracy na moich zajęciach.  
Severus Snape

12.09.  
Elmira Oda twierdzi, że to nie jej wina.  
Helena Chomik

13.09.  
Nie wnikam, czy to jej wina. Zniszczyła miejsce pracy. Zostanie ukarana szlabanem.  
Szlaban: 14-15.09., Pracownia Eliksirów  
Severus Snape

14.09.  
Pańska córka podpaliła bluzę kolegi.  
Severus Snape

14.09.  
Crabe nie jest kolegą Chomiczyny.  
Samantha Search

14.09.  
Pańska córka guzdrze się i z nieznanych przyczyn dziwnie mi się przygląda.  
Severus Snape

14.09.  
Jak dobrze pan wie, moja córka ma słaby wzrok. Być może nie widzi pana wyraźnie.  
Wiesław Chomik

15.09.  
Pańska córka opieszale wykonuje polecenia.  
Severus Snape

15.09.  
Elmira jest pracowitym dzieckiem.  
Wiesław Chomik

17.09.  
Pańska córka ponownie podpaliła bluzę kolegi.  
Severus Snape

17.09.  
Crabe zdecydowanie nie jest kolegą Elmiry. Jestem ciekawa, gdzie była jego szata, skoro Chomik podpaliła mu bluzę. Pozostaje jeszcze pytanie, co robił przy stole Elmiry, skoro jego miejsce pracy jest na drugim końcu sali i w jaki sposób usiłował dokuczyć Chomiczynie. Swoją drogą to ciekawe, dlaczego wsadził rękaw w płomień palnika gazowego – drugi raz w ciągu dwóch tygodni.  
Samantha Search

18.09.  
Pańska córka porusza nieprzyzwoite tematy na godzinie wychowawczej.  
Nie chcę tu widzieć Twoich notatek, Search.  
Severus Snape

18.09.  
Jakie nieprzyzwoite tematy? Przecież rozmawialiśmy o planowaniu rodziny, a to nie jest nieprzyzwoite. A temat godziny wychowawczej brzmiał "Przyszłość w życiu rodzinnym".  
Samantha Search

19.09.  
Pańska córka śpiewa na moich zajęciach. Dostała szlaban.  
Severus Snape

19.09.  
A cóż śpiewa, jeśli można spytać?  
Wiesław Chomik

20.09.  
Pańska córka w dalszym ciągu śpiewa pieśni rewolucyjne w języku rosyjskim. Szlaban nie zrobił na niej wrażenia. Proszę z nią porozmawiać.  
Severus Snape

20.09.  
Upomniałem moją córkę.  
Wiesław Chomik

22.09.  
Pańska córka śpiewa pieśni rewolucyjne w języku niemieckim.  
Severus Snape

22.09.  
Upomniałem moją córkę.  
Wiesław Chomik

23.09.  
Pańska córka śpiewa pieśni rewolucyjne po finlandzku.  
Severus Snape

23.09.  
Ponownie upomniałem moją córkę.  
Wiesław Chomik

24.09.  
Pańska córka nauczyła swoje koleżanki owej finlandzkiej pieśni.  
Severus Snape

24.09.  
Nie wszystkie koleżanki – tylko mnie. I to nie jest pieśń rewolucyjna. To "Ieva's Polka".  
Samantha Search

24.09.  
Pouczyłam moją córkę, by zaprzestała śpiewania na Pańskich zajęciach, bo to Pana denerwuje.  
Helena Chomik

25.09.  
Pańska córka śpiewa na przerwie ku zgorszeniu kolegów.  
Severus Snape

25.09.  
Najwyraźniej są to dziwni koledzy.  
Helena Chomik

26.09.  
Pańska córka doprowadziła swój eliksir do stanu wybuchu, zdewastowała pracownię przy pomocy zielonych strąków, które zawisły u sufitu, zniszczyła kociołek, ławkę, palnik gazowy i aligatora u powały. Dostała szlaban.  
Severus Snape

26.09.  
To nie ona. To ja.  
Neville Longbottom

26.09.  
To naprawdę nie jej wina.  
Andromeda Mirtle

26.09.  
Upomniałam moją córkę, by następnym razem nie niszczyła mienia szkolnego.  
Helena Chomik

27.09.  
Pani córka entuzjastycznie podchodzi do szlabanu. I śpiewa.  
Severus Snape

27.09.  
To źle?  
Helena Chomik

29.09.  
Pańska córka deklamuje "Odę do młodości" i śpiewa "Świat w obłokach" na głosy ze swoimi koleżankami.  
Severus Snape

29.09.  
Ale to była przerwa...  
Samantha Search

30.09.  
Jednocześnie? Zdolna jesteś.  
Adaś Chomik

1.10  
Pańska córka czyta książki o tematyce nieadekwatnej do tematu lekcji.  
Severus Snape

1.10.  
A jakiej konkretnie?  
Wiesław Chomik

2.10.  
"Zastosowanie mandragory w produkcji eliksirów" P.S.F. Trevora. Ja jestem zdania, że to lektura jak najbardziej na temat. Wszak na tablicy widniało podkreślone słowo "mandragora", skreślone ręką samego profesora.  
Samantha Search

2.10  
Pańska córka używa jako bębna głowy kolegi, a jako pałki - podręcznika.  
Search, dostaniesz szlaban, jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę tu Twoją notatkę.  
Severus Snape

2.10.  
To nie Elmira, tylko ja. To ja znokautowałam Malfoya. Moim podręcznikiem do eliksirów "Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych, zakres rozszerzony". W środku było 235 stron moich notatek. Bardzo proszę dać mi szlaban.  
Samantha Search

3.10.  
Pańska córka mamrocze na moich zajęciach.  
Severus Snape

4.10.  
Ale ładnie rysuje, prawda?  
Adaś Chomik

6.10.  
Proszę zakupić nowy dzienniczek. Kończy się miejsce.  
Pańska córka w dalszym ciągu mamrocze i rysuje moje portrety.  
Severus Snape

6.10.  
Upomniałem moją córkę, by rysowała ładne portrety i nie mamrotała, a mówiła głośno.  
Wiesław Chomik

7.10.  
Pańska córka intonuje "Bzum" na moich zajęciach. Czy Pański syn mógłby się powstrzymać od wpisywania czegokolwiek do dzienniczka swojej siostry?  
Severus Snape

7.10.  
Mógłby.  
Wiesław Chomik

8.10.  
Pańska córka śpiewa "A kiedy jo jechał".  
Severus Snape

KONIEC MIEJSCA W DZIENNICZKU


	2. Uwagi różne z dzienniczka Mirtle

UWAGI RÓŻNE  
z dzienniczka Mirtle

 

12.IX.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że pańska córka rzuca cząsteczką metanu w pannę Chomik.  
prof. Severus Snape

12.IX.  
Uprzejmie informuję pana profesora Severusa Snape'a, że rzucanie cząsteczką metanu jest niezwykle trudne i wymaga wiele dokładności i zręczności, której moja córka niestety nie posiada.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

13.IX.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że miałem na myśli model, składający się z jednej czarnej kulki i czterech małych czerwonych oraz czterech rurek przezroczystych, a nie rzeczywistą cząsteczkę metanu. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że pańska córka zachowuje się nieodpowiednio na moich zajęciach.  
prof. Severus Snape

13.IX.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że ona może się zachowywać gorzej.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

14.IX.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że pańska córka rozmawia na zajęciach.  
prof. Severus Snape

14.IX.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, o którą moją córkę panu chodzi.  
Ewa Mirtle

15.IX.  
Uprzejmie pytam, czy ma pani jakieś inne córki i czy mam lub będę miał przyjemność ją/je uczyć.  
prof. Severus Snape

15.IX.  
Uprzejmie donoszę, że nie mamy więcej córek. Mamy syna. Czy zechciałby pan go poznać?  
Krzysztof Mirtle

16.IX.  
Uprzejmie donoszę, że rezygnuję z tej (nie) wątpliwej przyjemności.  
prof. Severus Snape

16.IX.  
To pańska strata, panie psorze.  
Maciek Mirtle

17.IX.  
Pańska córka nie wykonuje moich poleceń. Proszę coś z tym zrobić.  
prof. Severus Snape

17.IX.  
A co pan proponuje?  
Krzysztof Mirtle

18.IX.  
Niech pan z nią uprzejmie porozmawia.  
prof. Severus Snape

18.IX.  
Porozmawia czy uprzejmie?  
Krzysztof Mirtle

19.IX.  
Porozmawia!  
prof. Severus Snape

20.IX.  
Uprzejmie donoszę, że częściej widzę dzienniczek mojej córki niż ją samą.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

21.IX.  
Uprzejmie donoszę, że przy każdym temacie pańska córka dopisuje notatkę "i hoże dziewki".  
prof. Severus Snape

21.IX.  
Nie lubi pan hożych dziewek?  
Mierzeja

21.IX.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, czy to takie ważne, i dołączam to pytanie do pytania Mierzei.  
Andzia Mirtle

21.IX.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że rodzice Andzi są w delegacji i nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi z tymi dziewkami.  
Izabella Mirtle

22.IX.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, kim pani jest, pani Izabelo Mirtle. A w hożych dziewkach chodzi o brak szacunku dla nauczyciela i nie rozumiem, co tu jest do rozumienia. Czy może wie pani, co w tym dzienniczku robią uwagi sporządzone przez Mierzeję i Mirtle?  
prof. Severus Snape

22.IX.  
Nie "Izabelo", szanowny panie, tylko "Izabello", przez dwa "el". I nie znam powodu, dlaczego w tym dzienniczku pojawiają się notatki osób trzecich, a nawet czwartych.  
Izabella Mirtle

23.IX.  
Ale kim pani jest?  
prof. Severus Snape

23.IX.  
Uprzejmie dopytuję się, dlaczego podczas mojej nieobecności nęka pan moją matkę hożymi dziewkami.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

24.IX.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, czy wrócił już pan z delegacji, i czy zajmie się pan swoją córką.  
prof. Severus Snape

24.IX.  
Tak, wróciłem i mam nadzieję, że miło pan spędził czas z moją matką bez hożych dziewek.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

25.IX.  
Uprzejmie zawiadamiam, że pańska córka śmieje się na moich zajęciach bez wyraźnej przyczyny.  
prof. Severus Snape

25.IX.  
Świadczy to tylko i wyłącznie o jej dobrym humorze. Czy byłby mnie pan łaskaw poinformować, jakiego przedmiotu pan uczy?  
Krzysztof Mirtle

26.IX.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że eliksirów.  
prof. Severus Snape

26.IX.  
Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, tato! Skoro częściej widujesz dzienniczek niż mnie (z przyczyn różnych) za jego pośrednictwem składam Ci te życzenia.  
Andzia Mirtle  
(Twoja córka)

26.IX.  
Dziękuję Ci, Andziu Mirtle, moja córko.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

26.IX.  
A pan, panie profesorze Snape, jest wykładowcą najzabawniejszego przedmiotu, więc niech się pan nie dziwi, że moja córka się śmieje.  
Ewa Mirtle

29.IX.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że nie wiem, o co chodzi. Mój przedmiot jest jak najbardziej poważny.  
prof. Severus Snape

29.IX.  
Pika?  
Chomik

29.IX.  
Szczególnie, gdy robimy eliksir rozweselający.  
Mierzeja

30.IX.  
Pańska córka zadymiła pół klasy.  
prof. Severus Snape

30.IX.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, kto jej dał zapałki.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

1.X.  
Uprzejmie donoszę, że dym ten nie miał związku z zapałkami albo ich brakiem, tylko z eliksirem.  
prof. Severus Snape

1.X.  
To dlaczego się dymiło?  
Maciek Mirtle

1.X.  
Uprzejmie dołączam się do pytania mego syna.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

2.X.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że pańska córka naraża się.  
prof. Severus Snape

2.X.  
Na co?  
Mierzeja

2.X.  
Komu?  
Chomik

2.X.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że nikogo nie ma w domu.  
AUTOMATYCZNA SEKRETARKA

3.X.  
Uprzejmie informuję, że pańska córka dostała niekontrolowanego ataku śmiechu i została odesłana do pielęgniarki, a następnie do dyrektora.  
prof. Severus Snape

3.X.  
Uprzejmie informujemy, że tego typu zachowanie jest głęboko zakorzenione w naturze Andzi.  
Bu, Chomik i Mierzeja

3.X.  
Zawiadamiam, że w dalszym ciągu nikogo nie ma w domu. Proszę zostawić wiadomość po usłyszeniu sygnału.  
AUTOMATYCZNA SEKRETARKA

4.X.  
Uprzejmie upraszam o wykorzenienie tego zjawiska.  
prof. Severus Snape

4.X.  
Żąda pan niemożliwego.  
Maciek Mirtle

5.X.  
Uprzejmie zawiadamiam, że pańska córka dostała szlaban.  
prof. Severus Snape

5.X.  
Zapytuję, co spowodowało, że dopiero teraz.  
Izabella Mirtle

6.X.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, gdzie są rodzice tej rozbrykanej pannicy.  
prof. Severus Snape

6.X.  
Gdzie indziej?  
Mierzeja

6.X.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, a co panu do tego.  
Izabella Mirtle

9.X.  
Uprzejmie donoszę, że pańska córka nie odrobiła pracy domowej.  
prof. Severus Snape

9.X.  
A to była jakaś praca domowa?  
Mierzeja

9.X.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, o jakiego rodzaju pracę domową panu chodzi.  
Ewa Mirtle

10.X.  
Z przykrością donoszę, że pańska córka dostała drugi szlaban za napastowanie innych uczennic.  
prof. Severus Snape

10.X.  
A których konkretnie?  
Chomik

10.X.  
Pan profesor twierdzi, że wszystkich i jeszcze na dokładkę Mierzei.  
Andzia Mirtle

10.X.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, w jakiż to konkretny sposób moja córka napastowała wszystkie dziewczyny i jeszcze Mierzeję. Pragnę poza tym zauważyć, że z pańskich wypowiedzi na łamach tego dzienniczka wynika, że Mierzeja nie jest dziewczyną.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

11.X.  
Jak nie dziewczyną, to kim ja jestem?  
Mierzeja

11.X.  
Mierzejo! Nie chciałem Cię urazić.  
prof. Severus Snape

11.X.  
Ale pan uraził!  
Mierzeja

11.X.  
Chciałem podkreślić Twoją odrębność.  
prof. Severus Snape

11.X.  
Narodową czy etniczną?  
Chomik

11.X.  
Uprzejmie zapytuję, o jakiego typu zachowanie panu chodzi, i dlaczego pan Mierzei się tłumaczy.  
Krzysztof Mirtle

12.X.  
Mirtle liczy bilety autobusowe na moich zajęciach.  
prof. Severus Snape

12.X.  
Koniec miejsca w dzienniczku. Proszę założyć nowy.  
AUTOMATYCZNA SEKRETARKA


End file.
